The present invention relates to filing systems, and in particular to a future event memory recall filing system commonly referred to as a "tickler" system which additionally includes subject matter information. The word "tickler" in Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary is defined as: "A device for jogging the memory; specifically: a file that serves as a reminder and is arranged to bring matters to timely attention."
An early U.S. Pat. No. 1,200,348 by Walter Hawk inventor taught using a calendar type device in the form of a cabinet having forty nine numbered compartments or pigeon holes. Thirty one of the compartments or pigeon holes corresponding to the day and date of a current month. Various daily and monthly expenses of a household are organized according to days/dates.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,119 by inventor J. A. Heaton teaches a memorandum calendar constructed and arranged so as to receive and support memorandum slips or cards at desired specific dates for an entire year.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,606 by inventor Hunkins teaches a calendar kit especially adopted to provided reminders of selected dates. The kit includes a backing sheet having T shaped reminder tabs formed therein on perforation lines, and a plurality of calendar sheets each having horizontal slits associated with respective date spacers. The kit is used by first separating one of the reminder tabs from the backing sheets along the perforation lines, and then inserting the lower portion of the reminder tab into the slit associated with the selected date space on a calendar sheet. The exposed upper portion of the reminder top provides a visible reminder of an event associated with the selected date.
Loose leaf desk calendar and large monthly desk calendars have been long utilized to remember the dates of future events.
All of the above mentioned methods of remembering dates of future events and others have met with a certain degree of success; however, there is always a need for a further advancement and improvements in the age old problem of remembering dates of future events and details past and present relating to those events. The present invention provides further advancements and improvements in this art.